clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fashion Police
The Fashion Police is an unofficial PSA-registered agency that is run by three puffles: Emily von Injoface, Elizabeth, and Parlorine. They are deemed at making Club Penguin the most fashionable place ever. Background Emily, Elizabeth and Parlorine were such great friends, and since they thought they were "over the top, amazingly, fashionable", they should arrest creatures with "poor fashion sense." Thus they began their agency. Their most famous case was on a certain Willy the Penguin. Willy was having a bad day, and he thought that he was color-blind, (when you see colors that are different from what they actually are) and he put his underwear on his head and his hoodie on his bottom portion, along with a ukulele, Hawaiian shirt, and a messed-up tie. The girls arrested him five times. Later they met Delaine and she agreed to help them. Involvement The Fashion Police is currently busting creatures who have a bad taste of fashion. They themselves are also pretty unfashionable. Trivia * Their HQ is pink, blue, green, and yellow on the outside. * They all decided that their favorite color is mango-kiwi, which is why most of the interior inside their building is mango-kiwi. * Their HQ is actually pretty big. Although the girls are small, (and so are their desks!) they manage fine with everything being a tad bigger than them. (The copier machine is too big though, so none of them can use it with assistance.) * Their HQ building is edged with frilly lace. * They have arrested these creatures so far. (And given them tickets) ** Willy the Penguin (You know why, girl!) ** Ninjinian (That cookie crown is SO last year) ** Explorer (A propeller cap?! What is this, the nineteen-eighties?!) ** Cabel (Man, she is UGLY! Even if Emily's her sister!) ** Mabel (Same as above) ** Mabel XVIII- (Revenge, sweet revenge) ** Fred (676) (Glasses?! Go with contacts boy!) ** Terry (A Propeller hat? Seriously? What's wrong with you?) ** Surray (Wrenches are so out!) ** Kiysha (Pink and purple together is so out!) ** Kwiksilver (His clothes are SO last century. I mean, like, the hat looks so old!) ** Tars O'vian (But they got pelted with snowballs and forced to run away.) ** Director Zenny (Let him go) ** Fake Tails6000 (But he ran away with the help of Anti-Emily von Injofaces!) They've arrested more creatures than that. Believe me. * The girls have arrested almost every one of the living von Injofaces, despite being a von Injoface, Emily actually is the one to arrest them. (Apparently, they all have poor fashion sense. Except for Dustin) * The PSA Director was totally unaware and wants them decommissioned. *Ever wants to join them. *Fake Tails6000 said they were ugly and nobody likes them which is true, that is one fact of bravery and rebellion against the police yet. *Abel von Injoface likes fashion, and uses his wealth to fund them. See Also * Emily von Injoface * Elizabeth * Parlorine * Delaine Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Evil Armies Category:Forms of government Category:Puffles Category:Villains